


Marked Souls

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Merc!Oliver, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spy!Barry, mercenary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a job that brought them in the same orbit.</p><p>Olivarry Week 2016 Day 7- Soulmate AU<br/>(With a bit of a Merc AU thrown in)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SERIOUS drabble. I hope to add to it in the future, but I really wanted to post on the last day of Olivarry week. It's been kind of a shitty week because it's been so crazy. 
> 
> Here's a taste of a different soulmate au from me, because I also REALLY want to do a merc au. It's more potential than anything. Hoping to add more when life is less crazy.
> 
> I love all the prompts and wished I would have had the time to do them all. Hope everyone had a great Olivarry week without me, though.
> 
> So here is Olivarry Week 2016 Day 7- Soulmate AU. The shortest damn thing I've ever posted.

Since getting his newest assignment his brain had been stuck and skipping on one thought over and over and over: Fuck.

What were the fucking odds that his mark and the name on his arm were one and the same? Bartholomew Allen had been on his arm for a long time. 

Oliver had tried not to show his interest, his excitement, ever since the day he had woken up with new black on his skin. He had been so excited and eagerly he had shown his nanny and the cook before running off to tell his mother. Her response had been jarring and popped the little boy’s bubble of happiness and joy. She hadn’t been happy when she’d first seen the name. Some of the older generations had some, old fashion views, on soulmates. She had come to accept it.

Bartholomew Allen. He looked at his dossier again (for the 37th time, despite having it memorised). CIA agent, just off the desk and already he had made enemies with Oliver’s employers. What was a merc to do? Carry on business as usual, right? I mean, a lot of people didn’t like to believe in this soulmate bullshit. Who was Oliver to disagree? And if there was some part of him that protested he ignored it. 

And if he happened to have the photo on Bartholomew, or Barry as he preferred in his inside jacket pocket, that was nobody else’s business. 

He knew what his ideal location was for him and had planned on taking him out with his sniper, his nest already scouted. He was in position, knowing that in the next hour or so Barr- the mark would be in sight. 

However, he wasn’t prepared for the sight of his soulmate.


End file.
